2P America x Reader Because
by Skinnybones25
Summary: 2P! America x Reader. WARNING: OC'S AND REFRENCES TO OTHER ANIME. I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR BLACK BUTLER OR DURARARA. Rated T for swears. 3
1. Chapter 1

***YAWN* Oh god, I'm still tired. I'm making another Reader insert now. *YAWN* DEAR GOD. I feel like I'm gonna throw up...**

I hope I got the 2P Personality right.

WARNING: OC'S INCLUDED. They are my OC'S. I have them posted on Deviantart.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I just take the characters and shove them in my closet.

Summary: You were living a normal life, perfectly normal life. You haven't had one problem. Just a normal day, you thought. That was until Lunch time, when two anime characters invaded your life.

Matt- 2P Canada  
Al- 2P America

* * *

(Name) was very special to everyone. Her and Ilana**(STUCK WITH ME AGAIN.)** were best friends. But little did they both know, they were being watched.

"So, (Name), are you gonna come over to my house tonight?" Ilana asked, her short dark brown hair put in low pigtails. She was wearing a Hetalia Shirt, it was Prussia saying I'm Awesome, and jeans. Her shoes were the color of the Prussian flag and she wore a ring with a mustache on it.

"Sure, why not?" You answered. You were wearing (Insert clothing here). She smiled gleefully. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was (h/s).

"Yay! We can watch Paint it White and World Series on Netflix!~" She cheered. You just smiled with her.

"Okay! Can't wait! See you after school." You both waved at each other before going to your classes.

~~Time skip to Lunch~~

"Thank god math is over! I'm so HUNGRYY!" Ilana whined. She had math third period,**(Beware, This is my schedule with changes..)** so after Math, she always tried to hurry to the commons.

"Well I have (Class besides Piano) after lunch.."

"I have Piano. I DON'T WANNA GO. THE TEACHER IS SO STRICT! I hope we have a sub. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE." Ilana ranted.

"Sorry, I can't skip classes, cause that's not my class." You sighed, closing your eyes. "Hey Ilana, I noticed we always have the same thing happen everyday." You said still not opening your eyes.

"Is that so, doll?~" You opened your eyes, and saw Al, sitting right in front of you. You were shocked. He was an Anime character, right?

"Y-yeah." You have to say, he was quite attractive in real life. But it was frightening how quickly he seemed to be in front of you. _'How is this possible? He's an anime character!' _

"Say, your right. That is until today." Ilana responded, ignoring the red eyed American. But she couldn't when she saw the American pull out a black device.

"SO YOUR THE ONE WHO TOOK IT. GIVE IT BACK." She nearly attacked Al for the 3DS back.

"If I open it right now, what will I find?"

"NOTHING GIVE IT BACK!" Ilana blushed, but she still tried to get it back.

"Oh really, if it's nothing, then why can't I open it?" Then the device was snatched out of Al's hands. Matt stood there, holding the device out for Ilana. She grabbed it nicely and then went back to her food.

"Thanks." She said.

"Whatever. What would we see if someone opened it?" Ilana blushed and continued eating.

"Hey Matt, why'd you interfere? I was just having some fun. Right Ilana~" Ilana glared at him.

"Get near me and I will shove your bat up your ass." You snickered. She threatened an anime character with his own weapon. She was skilled with Baseball bat's though.

"What are you laughing at doll?" Al asked you. "DO you wanna see your friend get hurt?" Al asked approaching you. Stupid of him to leave his baseball bat in the open.

Ilana grabbed it and hit him smack in the Face.

"HOME RUN! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" Ilana had started to breath out like it was a bunch of people yelling. She then sat down next to you, opened her DS, and showed it to you. You blushed.

"That's why?" You whispered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Matt yelled. Ilana blushed.

"Shush. It wasn't me." Ilana paused. "It was Al." She pointed at the American. "He went on my Tumblr without permission, I don't keep track of what people do. Plus your an Anime Character, it's natural. Blame the Fans." Ilana then turned off the DS and went on her phone.

"It's the same on Facebook, thank god he didn't go on there, it's worse. FAR WORSE." She stated. Then we both went and threw our garbage away.

"See ya after school." She said before walking off to Piano class. You walked to (Class besides Piano).

~~Time skip After School~~

You and Ilana both walked to Sketch Club.

"I recently drew a Mimi. I wanted to color it, but I think it's better without color." Ilana stated walking in the hall with you back to the commons.

"Awesome! I drew (Describe drawing and if it's colored or not and why if not)." You had showed her your drawing. She then showed you hers.

You both continued walking to Sketch Club until you heard your names on the intercom. Then you both walked to the office.

"Hello, these two gentleman would like to join your club." The office lady said.

"I cannot refuse those who want to join the club." Ilana sighed. It was Matt and Al that had decided to join.

"Let's go! We're gonna be late!" You said. You then grabbed Al's hand and ran off. Ilana did the same, with Matt's hand.**(If you play Falling for You skip to the chorus, it fits the mood.) **

"You guys have to meet the others! They're so cool!" Ilana smiled making Matt blush.

"Yeah! Sketch Club is like one big happy family!" You smiled as well. Al blushing along with Matt.

Finally, you guys reach Sketch Club. You and Ilana let go of the boys' hand. Ilana had ran into the club room, hugging everybody in the room.

"Anyways, we have new members." You stated. Al and Matt walked into the room. The first one to greet them was a girl with light brown hair.

"Hi~ I'm Bella, the oldest one in Sketch Club." She smiled at them. Then a blond female greeted them

"My name's Anabelle, Everybody else calls me Turtle." This time a boy came up and greeted them, he also had blond hair.

"Sup, my name is Erik!" Another boy with light brown hair had stood next to him.

"Name's Zach." He stated.

"You seem like the person that acts tough unless it's that girl Anabelle." Matt stated.

"That's exactly what he does." Ilana smirked. Zach blushed and then walked away.

"So what do you guys do in Sketch Club?" Al asked. Everyone looked at him like he had a bug on his face. Ilana did a face palm.

"Sketch. And if we want, we color it." You said.

"EVERYONE GRAB YOUR SKETCH NOTEBOOK AND DRAW, WE HAVE A TIME LIMIT AND I WANNA DO OUR SHOW AND TELL CIRCLE." Ilana commanded. Everyone ran to their backpacks and began drawing.

"So here's your sketchbook's. Get to drawing, you can draw people in the room, Be careful what you draw, you will show every drawing you drew today." You said handing the boys a sketchbook each.

~~Time skip to AFTER AFTER School~~

"BYE GUYS, SEE YOU NEXT THURSDAY!" Ilana and You called out to them as they got on the bus to go home.

"Bye Ilana, Bye (Name)!" They yelled and waved goodbye.

"So Doll?~ Where are you going now?" Al asked you.

"Ilana's house, did you want to come?" You asked. "Matt can come too."

"Sure doll~" Ilana then grabbed your wrist and ran off toward her house.

"COME ON! NETFLIX IS WAITING FOR USSS. WE HAVE TO START WITH A MARATHON ON BLACK BUTLER, THEN PAINT IT WHITE AND THEN WE GO ON HULU AND WATCH DURARARA." Ilana yelled. The boys followed.

"Ilana, I can walk myself." You said. "And, you're pretty much dragging me."

"Sorry! I'm JUST SO EXCITED!" She said, letting go of your wrist. All four of us walked toward Ilana's house.

"I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun! It's been months since you've come to my house! We're here!" Ilana ran to her door, unlocking it immediately.

"LET'S GO! I'm going to set up my x-box!" She said.

"Her house is still so small..." You said.

"She lives alone? That's not safe." Canada pointed out.

"Yeah it is. She protects herself anyways. She's great with knives, baseball bat's and Hockey Sticks." Al and Canada were surprised.

"Really?" The both asked.

"Yeah, really." You sighed.

"GET IN HERE, GUYS, IT'S STARTING." Ilana loudly stated. You guys walked in the living room and began to watch Black Butler.

* * *

**I'm done. THREE DAMN HOURS. I was distracted.**

Playing 'Hey There Delilah' 20 times...

I'm gonna play it again, again, again, again and AGAIN.

If you don't know what pairing this is, it's 2P! America x Reader.

I'll update tomorrow, MAYBE, I'm trying to write longer chapters. Dx


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm starting this at five and I'm probably not gonna update on Sunday or Monday. SLEEPOVER~**

Al- 2P America  
Matt- 2P Canada  
Francis- 2P France  
Artie- 2P England

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime mentioned in this Fanfiction.

* * *

~~Time skip~~

"So what to do know? Ilana fell asleep after our marathon and it's only six, she'll be up around eight." You stated.

"Well doll~ We can have some fun with each other." Al stated wiggling his eyebrows.

"EEK!" Ilana squeaked. We all walked to her room, slowly.

"Ilana, what's wr-" You saw a man holding a cupcake with a sweet smile on his face. "-ong?" You finished your statement in shock.

"Hey Artie, what the hell are you doing here?" Al glared at the British man.

"Well, I was just going to give the poppet a cupcake." Artie said. Ilana reached for the cupcake, but Al slapped it out of Artie's hand.

"Fine, I'll just go make myself some pancakes." Ilana stated walking outta of her room.

"American syrup please!" You called out to her.

"FUCK NO, CANADIAN SYRUP." She yelled.

"Hell yeah!" Matt cheered.

"EEEEEEEEP." Ilana squeaked once more.

"Ugh. Who is now?" Al whined. They all raced to the kitchen.

They all saw Ilana blushing and staring at the new person in her kitchen.

"Francis? What the hell are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Ilana, is that, Hey There Delilah playing." You asked Ilana,hearing faint music.

"NO." Ilana blushed grew darker.

"Yes it is." You then turned to Francis.

"Let me guess, she was dancing in the kitchen again?" You half asked half guessed.

"Oui." Ilana glared slightly but blushed none the less.

"GET OUT MY KITCHEN." Ilana stated loudly, shooing us out of the kitchen.

~~Time Skip~~

"PANCAKES ARE DONE!~" Ilana called out.

"Where'd you get all the Canadian syrup anyways?" Matt asked.

"I went to Canada and got some myself." Ilana stated. "Now shut up and Eat." We all then began eating.

"What's with you and that song anyways." You asked Ilana.

"Old obsession. Plus the song is catchy. This obsession is better then I'm Alive." Ilana shrugged.

Also, she has no pancakes left, thought you should know.

"Now that one's because of Black Butler." You said.

"I know, but it's a good song, I haven't even downloaded Hey There Delilah, but I did download I'm Alive." She sighed.

"Oh shush it you." You glared at her lightly.

"Shut up and eat your damn pancakes." Matt said.

"Can't you see I have no more?" She sighed. She then switched to the seat next to Matt's.

And she began to poke his face, repeatedly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WOMAN." He yelled. She then whispered something in his ear, causing him to blush. She had an evil look on her face.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM WHAT YAOI IS DID YOU?" You yelled.

"OF COURSE I DID!" She smirked. Everyone else was confused.

"What's yaoi?" They all asked. Ilana made a devilish smile.

"I can show you~"

"NO. EVERYBODY SIT DOWN, HERE WE CAN WATCH BLACK BUTLER SEASON TWO." You yelled, pushing Ilana in the direction of her room.

"So Matt, what did she tell you." Al asked, Matt blushed slightly.

"Yaoi is boy x boy." You blushed.

"GOD DAMN MATT, I KICKED HER OUT FOR A REASON." You yelled.

"I'm back~" Ilana said, preparing everything so they could start watching. "I must warn you, Alois Trancy is sexual."

"..." The others were speechless, except Francis, Francis had a smirk...

"Sexual?" Francis asked. Ilana looked at him.

"Uh, yeah. A lot of fans pair him with Claude, sometimes Ciel. He does have a strange obsession with Ciel, now that I think about it. Also, Claude is kinda weird. Not a lot of people think he's straight, there are some, but not really a lot. I think honestly Sebastian is the hottest demon ever. Now if I had a boyfriend who would be willing to do that would be the best damn boyfriend. Also, Sebastian is just so damn casual when he fights, he shows no fear what so ever, because he can't really die. But he also loves cats, and hates dogs. But I ship Pluto with Sebastian as one-sided love, BEST SHIPPING EVER, I would have kept that as a ship if Pluto didn't die in the manga. But hey, that dog got on my nerves a little bit. I mean he never wears any clothes and just let's it all hang out. Many times I just thought he didn't have a Dick, or it was just tiny. But really somet-" You placed your hand over her mouth as she began to rant.

"Ilana, your ranting."

"Sorry! I just had to express my feeling about Black Butler." Ilana apologized.

"Whatever, it's okay, just try not to confuse them." You sighed.

"Here to make it up to, A glass of wine for Francis, cupcakes for Artie, (name) for Al and pancakes for Matt."

"WAIT, WHY ME FOR AL?"

"Just go! Guest room please!" Ilana said. Matt then went behind her and whispered a question in her ear. Whatever he said must have been embarrassing, cause she blushed up a storm. She then closed the door behind me and Al, and locked it.

"LET ME OUT ILANA." You yelled.

"What's wrong babe?~ Don't you wanna have some fun~?" You blushed at Al's words.

"Wha-What kind of fun?"

"Let's just say it involves, Me and You, a bed, some sheets and someone moaning."

"ILANA LET ME OUT, I DON'T WANT HIS VERSION OF FUN!" You yelled, banging your fist on the door.

"Come one babe~" Al said pulling her away.

"EEEK, NOOO." You yelled.

~~TIME SKIP~~

"I hate you." You sighed.

"That's not what you said three minutes ago, when you were screaming my name."

"Oh shut up." You pouted.

"Care for a round four? Too bad babe~" Al said.

"Ah~ A-AL GET OFF OF ME."

"Sorry babe~ I can't do that."

* * *

**What the hell is wrong with me? A lot. A lot is wrong with me.**

So uh.. yesterday I told my mom about playing Hey There Delilah like fifty times yesterday. She told me I was like that when it first came out.

So I found an old obsession, and now, I have it again~

So it's not weird, natural.

So uh.. I wasn't planning on ending it like that but this took two hours with little distractions.

Tell me if you liked it please~


	3. Chapter 3

**:D HI THERE. I'M UPDATING TWICE TODAY. SO UH... LET'S ALL AGREE THAT MY ENDING WAS FREAKING WONDERFUL BUT IT CAOUSES A LOT OF WTF'S. SO UH.. UPDATE YAY~**

**...You should know the names by now.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sadly...**

* * *

~~LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!~~

After Al's adventure with you, **(;D)** you had fallen asleep.

and now it's a Friday morning. What awaits you today?

"SEVEN AM WAKING UP IN THE MORNING." Ilana started to sing, you slapped the top of her head as if she were an alarm clock.

"Five more minutes." You moaned.

"IT'S FRIDAY AND WE HAVE SCHOOL, SO GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS." Ilana continued to sing, waking Al in the process.

"Huh?" Al asked.

"SCHOOOOOL. WE HAVE IT. TODAY." Ilana said loudly.

"Fine, fine.." You sighed, getting up.

"I got you the perfect outfit after Last Night!" Ilana said winking. "I made it myself!" She then handed you the clothes.

~~TIME SKIP YOU TOOK A SHOWER~~

"ILANA, I WILL KILL YOU." You yelled. She gave you a black tank-top, a necklace, and a pair of jeans. But on your chest, necklace and butt were stickers. The stickers said, '_PROPERTY OF AL_'.

"No you won't!~ I made it just for you! I know you're gonna keep it!" She laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" Al asked Ilana, as she was rolling on the ground. She pointed at you. Al took the hint and saw.

Was he gonna be mad? Happy? Confused?

"That's perfect! Why didn't I think of that!" Al said. You face-palmed.

"I don't know why I even bother trying." You muttered.

"NOW LET'S GO! THE OTHERS ARE WAITING." Ilana said before grabbing her backpack and running out the door. You and Al had followed.

~~TIME SKIP~~

"I have to go to Social Studies. I swear my teacher hates me." Ilana sighed.

"I'm sorry I have (Fun Class)!" Ilana glared at you a little.

"I swear I'm going to miss when we have to go to college, you're always so nice." Ilana had a sad smile on her face.

"I promised you I'd visit though!" Ilana had glomped you.

"I KNOW BUT TODAY IS THE LAST TIME WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER, I MEAN I'M GOING TO COLLEGE TOO, BUT WE'RE GOING TO DIFFERENT COLLEGES." Ilana whined loudly. Ilana then got off of you and walked to class. "See ya at lunch." You smiled and walked to your class.

But you couldn't help but wonder what college she was going to.

~~Time Skip~~

"So, how was your morning?" Ilana asked you.

"Nothing much happened. You?" You asked.

"The usual, girls calling me stupid." She gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you." You gave a apologetic smile. She nodded in forgivness.

"Hey there Delilha what's it like in New York City, I'm a thousand miles away but tonight you look so pretty, yes you do." Ilana began to sing. You smiled. She continued to sing the song.

"Oh it's what you do to me! Oh it's what you do me, what you do to me." She smiled.

"Ilana, why do you like that song?" You asked.

"I told you old obs-"She started but you cut her off.

"Other reason."

"The other reason is that, this song makes me remember, old memories." She sighed lightly.

"That's why.." You then hugged her. "Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side." You sang lightly.

"Thanks (name). You really are my best friend!" Ilana exclaimed, hugging you back. She started to cry into your shoulder.

"What's with the hug moment?" Al said. You ignored him for the moment. You only worked to calm her down.

"Shh.. It's okay Ilana." You tried to calm down her tears. "I'll stay at your house, we can watch Anime, we can read Manga, and I'll stay until I have to go. I promise."

"Go where?" Matt asked.

"I have to go to college, it's in Canada though." Al and Matt nodded, understanding.

"I'll go with you doll." Al said. You were shocked.

"O-Okay.." You blushed slightly. Why did Al want to go with you to college?

"I'll stay here with Ilana. I promise I won't leave her for anything (Name)." Matt promised. Ilana smiled.

"GROUP HUG!" Ilana laughed hugging all you. "I love you guys." She continued laughing. All of you smiled. Nobody noticed it though, you guys were never noticed in lunch, and they never will.

"When we go to my house, we must Caramelldansen." She laughed lightly. We all laughed with her.

"Anything to keep you happy." You said.

"We should get ready for class now, huh?" Ilana asked.

"Yeah, we should." You laughed. She then let you guys go. When she did, you noticed that Matt and Al were slowly fading.

"Huh? Why are you guys disappearing?" You were beginning to panic.

"A-Are you going back to your world?" Ilana asked slightly panicking as well.

"I guess so.." Matt said.

"Al wait! I love you!" You whispered.

"I love you too babe!" Al said, before fading away with Matt completely.

And after that, life was back to normal days and a normal life.

But just in college.

~~Time skip a few weeks later~~

They were both lonely without the boys. One thing swarmed both of your minds while in college.

_'Will they ever come back?'_

* * *

**Oh god, I'm so evil. Sad this is that this is the shortest chapter too...  
Also, the others faded in the morning, but shh, story you doesn't know!**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR NOW. I might write a sequel where they come back. If people really want me too. I don't know.**

**:D If people do want a sequel then I'll try..**

**Should they come back or no?**


	4. Update: Authors Note: Sequel

**THANK YOU FOR LIKING MY STORY PEOPLE.**

Like seriously, I am so happy right now. I think all my stories are crappy, and I don't know why I even bothered.

But uh, I have thoughts on that sequel. :D

But I can't tell you the plot yet! I have it in my head, but I have to show how it will work out.

Also, I'm really obsessed with Homestuck now.

I guess you could say I'm

******_STUCK ON HOMESTUCK *badum tss*_******

Ignore my really bad pun. Please, ignore it.

ANYWAYS, Just an update on this story... I'm just saying yes to a sequel...

Off to finish a request...

and to read some Homestuck.

Bye My Lovely Angels~


End file.
